


【云炤】冥婚

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018
Relationships: 缙云/巫炤
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【云炤】冥婚

>>>

午夜的钟声敲响，巫炤从书堆中抬起头，啃书啃得有些头昏眼花。  
尽管这是个24小时自助式图书馆，可到了这个时间点，也没剩下几个人了，他周围的桌子不知何时已经全部空了出来，距离最近的是个隔了七八张桌子还戴着耳机的大学生，此时对方正头也不抬地沉浸在手机之中。

巫炤的视线在手机显示的日期上停留了数秒，很快又对着写得密密麻麻的笔记开始发呆。今天是他的生日，巫炤今年二十一岁，从小就过的农历生日，每在这一天，他的爷爷除了会给他炖鸡汤以外，还会特意给他多煮几颗鸡蛋吃——只可惜这唯一的亲人在他上大学前的一个月也突发脑溢血死在了家里。

反正自从爷爷去世了以后，也没有人会再给他庆祝生日，巫炤早已习惯这点，再过两周就是期末周，所以他在这天也选择一个人留在图书馆中备考。  
就在巫炤喝了一口罐装咖啡后想要继续念书的时候，他听到了一些声音。  
这些声音犹如很远的地方传来的，由远至近，尤其像是朝着他慢慢走近。巫炤细听，这声音跟古代迎亲队伍敲锣打鼓鸣奏喜乐有几分相似，可全然没有喜庆之气，在这样的夜晚和环境中平添了几分阴森，听得人汗毛倒竖。巫炤以为是自己听错了，他抬起头一看，四周是什么也没有，连那戴着耳机的学生也收拾好东西准备离开了，好像也没有听到什么不对劲的声音一样。

已经是二十一世纪了，比起鬼怪之说，巫炤显然更相信科学，怎么会想到自己有一天会面临这种无法用科学来解释的情况。胡思乱想之际，声音又突然消失了，图书馆安静得只能听到他自己的心跳声，巫炤表面不显，死死盯着面前的笔记，可被捏得起皱的书皮已经暴露了他真正的想法，也不知道是否要自欺欺人当成是幻听。

巫炤左思右想，还是决定先离开图书馆，可就在这时，那些声音又响了起来，还离得更加近了，就像......从他身后传来的一样。  
“巫炤。”  
就在合上书以后，巫炤听到了一把低沉的声音这么唤他，眼前所见慢慢变得模糊，红色在他眼中蔓延开来，映出光怪陆离的景象，他很快就昏昏沉沉地趴在桌上睡了过去。

巫炤迷迷糊糊间好像又“醒”了过来，他被塞进一个木制的盒子中，清醒的那一小段时间额间是一片沁凉，可他四周摸索后发现不如他所想的是在棺材内，更像是——在古代新娘出嫁的轿子之中，这是他通过眼前的一片珠帘推测出来的。  
巫炤茫然地看着面前的珠帘，脑袋混沌，身体也像是被人下了药一样使不上劲，他不知何时已经被人套上了一身红衣服，明明是个高挑精瘦的男人却像个待嫁的新娘般被套上了婚服，巫炤还有余力庆幸他被套上的不是女式的婚裙，否则这场面也不能更加滑稽了。

轿子意外地非常平稳，巫炤企图透过两边的窗口去观察自己究竟在哪，可只堪堪看了一眼，他就坐回了原本的位置。外头被浓厚的白雾笼罩了，连抬轿人的声音都模模糊糊的，在轿子旁撒着纸钱的丫鬟背影也是看着极其不协调，就在巫炤看他的时候，那身影仿佛感受到了一样正要转头，巫炤就坐了回去。  
如果是梦，这未免也太过吓人，况且他也清醒不过来，巫炤被冲击的三观修复不过来了还要思索自己究竟该如何脱离现在的困境。

也不知过了多久，轿子终于停下了，紧接着是帘子被拨开的声音，周围朦朦胧胧全是红的，巫炤好像才意识到自己头上何时起好像盖了什么，只有底下能看清一点。按照习俗，此时应该接他的应该是成婚的对象，巫炤也不是没动过逃跑的主意，可视线瞥到之处皆是结实纸扎的腿脚，随着阴风吹过还发出了纸张被吹得噼啪作响的轻声，这反常的地方让他不敢轻举妄动。

他即将成婚的“夫君”走近时身上衣物发出啷当作响的声音，巫炤的余光瞥见对方穿的似乎还是个颇为古旧的战甲，也不知是这是哪个恶鬼，在成亲的时候穿的竟不是婚服。  
“新娘到啦。”尖细的声音裹在雾气之中，扯着嗓子通知别人，巫炤的意识也随着这声音的响起而再度陷入迷茫之中，心头的那点反抗之意奇特地消失得无影无踪，他垂下手，如同乖巧的傀儡般被人推动着去完成非他所愿的仪式。  
再一回神时，站在他面前的恶鬼已经换上了婚服，刚才那匆匆一瞥的战甲仿佛是巫炤的错觉一般，一只戴着玉指环的大掌伸到了巫炤的面前，将他牵了起来。  
浑浑噩噩的他被人簇拥着进了家堂，那紧紧牵着他的大掌一直没有放开，巫炤没有挣脱的念头与力气，但他内心并不如自己想象中排斥，那人牵着他的感觉莫名地让人觉得熟悉且安心。

仪式比巫炤往常在电视剧里看的繁琐得多，主持的纸人咿咿呀呀地唱，如同带着戏腔，巫炤听到了自己的名字，也听到了那纸人唱出的、即将和他拜堂的恶鬼的名字。  
——缙云？  
巫炤恍惚地琢磨着这个名字，似乎品出了不同的滋味，还觉得有些耳熟。

纸人诵唱声音尖锐得不寻常，还带着让人不适的矫作，“香烟缥缈，灯烛辉煌，新郎新娘齐登花堂。”  
巫炤是被人簇拥到里面的，他失去了所有抵抗的力气，如同被人灌了迷魂汤，神智也在半梦半醒的状态，走起路来像是踩在棉花上面，周围一切是如此地不真实，仿佛只有牵着他的那只手能够给他一些真实感。  
“——新人就位。”  
他们被分开，巫炤下意识地不愿意松开唯一可以依靠的存在，而那牵着他的手的主人似乎也不想松开，微微捏了捏手掌以示安抚，站到了他的身侧。

“一拜天地——”  
巫炤如同一个木偶般鞠躬，身后像是有什么迫使他不得不这么做一般，他感觉自己身边的那道身影也这么做了。

“二拜高堂——”  
他又机械似地转过了身一鞠躬，身体已经完全不像是他的，只能浑浑噩噩地听身边嘈杂的恭喜声。

转身面对正在拜堂的“夫君”的时候，这样的压力却突然悉数瓦解，巫炤身体一软，几乎要站不住，对面的人伸手扶着了他，稳稳鞠躬，恰好完成了对拜。  
与此同时，纸人的诵音落下，“夫妻对拜——”

大掌的主人在完成拜堂仪式后抱紧了他，巫炤的盖头一直没有被掀开，他连那个人的模样都没看到，就被送入了新房。  
那男人在没多久后也进来了，巫炤意识尚未回笼，被拽着喝合卺酒的时候衬得上极其顺从，他们交臂而饮，亲密得就像是一对真正的新人。

“我不想吓着你。”男人的手探入盖头之下，摩挲着巫炤的脸，他另一手执起巫炤的手，随着他的解释显出一条圈着两人手腕的红线，“规矩如此，唯有成婚了我才能插手你的事，日后好为你驱灾挡害。”  
男人似乎叹了一口气，可是巫炤无法转动变得迟钝的脑袋去思考他话里的意思，也不知道是不是受了合卺酒的影响，巫炤要比之前还要难以集中精神，始终未能了解为什么被选中的是自己。

巫炤被放倒在床上的时候，杯子落在了地上，可他没有听到任何的落地声响，如同掉入了深渊一般无声无息。本来遮至颈下的丝绸布因为他们的动作而向上扯了，虽是露出了口鼻，可巫炤的一双眼却还是正正被遮挡住，他始终没看到莫名其妙就成了婚的对象究竟长得什么模样。  
那双冰凉的大掌解开了他的婚服，动作称得上温柔，巫炤想伸手去抓对方的手臂，可努力了几遍都提不起力气，只能任着对方的手探入抚摸。巫炤因为这温度而打了个颤，大掌微微停顿，很快又贴在皮肤表面磨蹭，他们都知道这双手永远都不可能被捂暖。  
“洞房”的准备倒是做得挺足的，饶是巫炤在对方的手指沾着软膏想要进入的时候努力挪动身体表示拒绝了，依然被温柔又不容拒绝的力道摁开了双腿。长着粗茧的手指不厌其烦地送了几次软膏进入紧窄的肉穴，巫炤动弹不得，只觉那融化的液体都比那恶鬼的手指要温暖得多。  
软膏效果拔群，没一会儿就把那小洞插得咕啾作响，可又用得太多了，小洞已然夹不住黏糊的液体，湿漉漉的，像是馋什么馋得直流口水似的。他被架起双腿，毫无抵抗气力般地将被玩得湿软的那处展露在尚未见过面的男人面前，就连龟头都抵到穴口处了，巫炤都还没完全反应过来。  
紧接着，巫炤被男人的阴茎贯穿了。

饶是润滑已经准备得足够充分，但显然他小看了对方的尺寸，那太过于粗大了，光是吃进圆硕的顶端都显得要人命。巫炤无法挣扎，他的手指只剩抓挠的力气，可对方的手掌也贴上来与他十指紧扣，那尺寸叫人难以承受的性器也一点一点地挤入，就像是极力突破最后的防线。  
巫炤的身体下意识地绷紧，男人俯身亲吻他，缓慢地用摩挲他的嘴唇，舌头的进入可比下身的要轻易得多，巫炤的全部注意力都放在了遭罪的地方，并未抵抗对方的亲吻，甚至于无意识地被带动回应，好像这样就能忘记下身被侵入的感觉似的。  
性爱自然不能少了亲吻，巫炤也没想到有一天初次和初吻会在这种状态下被夺走，但显然对方比他有经验得多，无论是吻技，还是做爱的经验。

紧致的肉洞一点点被顶开，就算是顺从的巫炤也本能地为这点而感到恐惧，男人是温柔的，也是强势的，丝毫不给他逃避的机会，在后穴逐渐放松以后就熟练地开始插弄，竟是打算让他将那不像话的肉棒整根吞下。  
疼痛降下去以后，再也没什么能压制住疯狂的快感，巫炤被抓着顶弄那点的时候还要更加抗拒快感，对他来说还不如继续忍受疼痛。后穴还没适应对方的尺寸，还有吃不下的，可快感已经铺天盖地地袭来，叫人觉得恐慌，也不知怎么能够每次都精确无误地肏到那点去，初次的青涩身体根本抵御不住。

巫炤像个喝得烂醉的人，只能浑身发软地任人玩弄，他也不明白为什么那恶鬼的技术那么好，好像知道他身上每一处敏感点似的，每次抚摸都能掀起新一波的情热，每次进入也能准确顶到那点上。  
“你叫我缙云。”男人的声音夹杂着粗喘，他把巫炤顶得发出一声呜咽，而耽于情欲的巫炤並沒有听出他话中藏着的含义。  
不是“可以叫”，也不是自我介绍，而是他本该称呼对方为什么。

缙云存在得太久了，他从上古时期一直追着巫炤转世的魂魄，看对方为五千年前的事一遍遍赎罪。巫炤罪孽太深，转世轮回已是奇迹，每一世都要尝遍世间之苦，缙云不愿入轮回，只是仍有放不下的人，陪着对方在世间徘徊，等一条同去之路。  
巫炤每一世都不得善终，而人间有人间的规矩，这么多年来缙云一直不得插手，直到这一世，巫炤唯一的亲人为了寻求庇佑让对方平安长大，恰恰让年仅六岁的巫炤与缙云订下了阴亲。  
缙云已经等了那么多年，不在乎再等这十几年，他有意护着对方，总算盼得巫炤再一次长大成人，这次终于与他成了亲。

烛影摇曳，却映不出他们纠缠的肢体，只有巫炤的影子在摇晃，他被迫张着双腿，也不知道自己被搞出了如何淫糜的模样，缙云操弄得越急，他的喘叫也越加急促。  
他甚至看不到正在侵犯自己的男人，羞耻感与快感交织在一起，目不能视物反倒还让身体变得更加敏感，每一寸被抚摸而过的皮肤仿佛要着了火，不同于巫炤内心因为羞耻而产生的抗拒，他的身体要更加诚实一些，若不是他意志力还在，恐怕还要巴巴地贴上男人的手掌，寻求更多的慰藉。

这实在太不像自己了，巫炤不明白事情为什么会变成这样，今天以前他还是个普通人，可今夜他与恶鬼成了亲，在对方的床上辗转承欢还不觉厌恶。  
让人觉得十分陌生。

除去冰凉的体温以外，缙云无疑就像个正常人类一般，他还会喘气，不时附在巫炤的耳边粗喘，弄得人面红耳赤。巫炤几乎就要以为这就是一场闹剧，他就是在跟另一名人类交欢。可侵入身体的肉棒提醒着巫炤并非如此，肠壁因为这样的温度而下意识瑟缩，所幸那里被肏出了水，他才少吃些苦，否则再是夹得这么紧，又怎么能够受得住那比平常男人还要大上几分的肉屌。

巫炤咬着那红色的丝绸，难耐地被肏得呻吟不断，他的唾液浸湿了盖头，晕出了一片深色，呻吟虽是勉强忍住了，可呜呜咽咽的堵在喉间，听起来好不可怜。这无疑能够让索取他的人更加难以自制，缙云无论看了多少次都不可能看腻，他已经太久没有抱自己的恋人了，可一切都不曾忘却，他凭着本能索取对方，就连如何让巫炤觉得舒服也是如同以前那么熟练。

红色与巫炤相衬，缙云从很久以前就这么觉得，在巫炤还是鬼师的时候就常用红色，让人看了就移不开眼。巫炤适合红色，婚服尤其为甚，他分明是清俊的男人长相，可婚服衬得那张脸都多出了几分艳丽，白皙的皮肤与红色的喜服相互对比，真如画一般好看。  
巫炤身上的衣服尚未褪尽，婚服还在身上半挂着，可下摆被解开后是一丝不挂的，那一双又长又直的白腿正挂在缙云的腰上，连正在努力吞吐肉棒的小洞也清晰可见，实际上身的衣服根本起不了遮盖的作用。  
或许对巫炤来说，遮住眼睛的布块才是他真正的遮羞布，他不知自己如今的模样多么淫乱，被男人插得身体都软成了一滩，只剩下薄弱的意识还在坚守最后的矜持。

可缙云是看得一清二楚，他看得心头柔软，千百年来一直放在心头不曾离开过的人就算转世多次失去了记忆也难以对他的索取感到抗拒，浓烈的情感就像是早已被烙印在了灵魂深处一般，  
缙云这才将巫炤的盖头给揭开，露出底下被情欲熏得微微发红的白净脸庞，巫炤这一世是个普通人，虽然自尊心奇高的性子仍然不改，可也没有鬼师那么善于忍耐，第一次就被这般玩弄，强忍着生理泪水就已经是极限。  
巫炤半睁着眼看他，像是并未因为恶鬼生得太好而感到意外，他倒是在看清对方后略一愣神，那男人周身都是沉郁又凛冽的杀气，这气质或许要比战甲的时候要柔化几分，可巫炤却隐约觉得有些不对——他脑中似乎还浮现了对方意气风发的模样，笑起来的时候应当眉眼都在笑。  
不该是这样。

可缙云並沒有给他再去过多思索的机会，抓着大腿又开始了新一轮的侵占，男人的手指在他的大腿上摁下了好几个指印，看着也是几分可怜，可这对比起已经被操得红肿的肉洞来说还是不值一提。

垫在他们底下的布料也被浸湿了一片，巫炤的腿抖得厉害，他用鼻音在叫，这个时候还要忍耐呻吟声实际上真的太过于为难人了。每次缙云连根进入又抽出的时候，沉甸甸的卵蛋也会随之拍打在他的臀部上，  
巫炤的肠道在痉挛，将男人的肉棒裹得死紧，他几乎没发现自己已经被操到高潮了，精液还弄得四处都是，倒像是被人肏到失禁的模样。缙云咬着他的耳垂，並沒有因为他的高潮而轻易放过，反而将人从床上抱起，毫不留情地抱着插弄，逼迫巫炤将肉棒全部吞进去。

缙云进得实在太深，也太过分了。  
巫炤的手指在那人的后背上抓挠着，被肏弄得越是厉害，他就抓得越是用力，巫炤像個被骑跨在身上侵犯的雌性，方才不愿意丢人的想法早已被情欲粉碎，不甘地在欲望的深渊中辗转呻吟。这体位让他能够更清楚感受到男人的鸡巴在他体内横冲直撞的感觉，抗拒却又无法抵抗，那硕大的龟头似乎顶到了最深处去，用力得仿佛能将肠道顶破。可肉洞吸得是那么地紧，对于肉棒是贪婪又不舍。  
被抱着插弄的人偶尔会从情欲中惊醒，发现自己正骑跨在男人的身上，逐渐习惯被抱的身体微微地晃动着，好像在迎合缙云的抽插一样，这点认知让巫炤一时反应不过来，绷直了身体。  
软滑的肠道突地夹得死紧，那内壁裹着鼓着青筋的肉棒吞吐抽搐，这让缙云的喘息又粗了几分，性器也不由自主地再胀大，把巫炤都撑得又惊又恐，可他也无法从缙云掌下逃离，终归是很好地承受了这一切。  
巫炤好几次想要从男人的身下寻找喘息的机会，却又被抓着操个不停，连后穴都被操肿了，缙云每次抽插都把那可怜的穴口磨得更红，藏在里头的淫水飞溅而出打湿了耻毛，交合处尤为淫糜不堪。

缙云低头亲吻自己的伴侣，缙云一直都知道巫炤的身体也会自主地对侵犯者的一切举动做出回应。他会痉挛着高潮，腹部一抽一抽地夹紧操到深处的肉棒，然后蜷缩起脚趾把男人的精液留在屁股里，纵容且逆来顺受。  
实际上缙云已经花费了一些气力去控制自己的侵占欲，每次交融都让他极想将伴侣拆吃入肚，让巫炤因为高潮而崩溃，可他内心的声音又在提醒着，巫炤现在只是一个普通的人类，禁不起过度折腾。

长时间的性爱让巫炤相当疲惫，胸前被咬了好几口的乳首挺立着，任由缙云在进入他的时候伸手揉捏玩弄，他在这一夜以后好像真被人给肏熟了似的，身体敏感得不像话。  
巫炤被翻来覆去地折腾，后面没力气忍耐呻吟以后，被操到嗓子都叫哑了，合不拢的小洞更是被灌满了男人黏糊糊的精液，还以为自己就要在“新婚”第一晚就要被折腾死了。最后一次结束的时候，缙云抱着他温柔地亲吻，肃杀之气消失得无影无踪，凝视巫炤的那双眼睛好看得让人呼吸一窒，里面藏着太深太重的情感，巫炤看不懂。  
“等我。”缙云低声说道。  
而巫炤来不及给出回应，便在他怀里沉沉失去意识。

巫炤醒来的时候，还有些分不清楚现实与梦境，他还在图书馆原本的位置上，一看时间已经是早上六点多了，云层已经隐隐透出暖光，再过一会儿太阳该升起来了。  
——难道那些只是一场梦？  
他越想越是难堪，可是想要收拾东西站起来的时候又无力地摔坐回椅子上，比起是梦中被侵犯的余韵，巫炤更宁愿相信这是维持同一姿势太久而导致的腿麻。他揉揉双腿打算等好些了就离开，突地瞥到了桌子上出现的东西。  
是安安静静待在桌子角落的木盒子和保温杯。

巫炤很确定那不是他的，并且之前也没看到过这些东西放在桌上，他盯了好久，犹豫再三后还是将桌上的东西打开来。那是一盒煮鸡蛋，旁边的是装在保温杯之中的炖汤。

尚不清楚是谁送来的，巫炤却并非毫无头绪——他想起了那男人好看的眉眼。

——FIN。


End file.
